criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Checking Out
Checking Out is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the fifth case of the game. It is the fifth one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot After hearing the news that fugitive Larry Howell was at the Grand Roberto Hotel, Camila and the player went there, only to be informed about a murder. The team then gathered the poisoned body of hotelier Nico Miralles and decided to solve the murder instead of searching for Larry. Camila and the player had to incriminate the current head of Trevino Bank Velvet Bush, porter Stephen West, and bartender Kalpana Padhi as the suspects. Mid-investigation, Aaron tracked Larry Howell into the nearby park. There, they managed to find him and added one more suspect, who is the victim's daughter, Teresa. Later, they had to stop Teresa and Kalpana of arguing about a cocktail. Eventually, the team was able to incriminate Stephen as the killer. After confessing to the murder, he declared that Nico forced him to work all day. When he asked for resignation, he threatened his children, resulting in him keeping working as a porter. One day, he accidentally broke Teresa's suitcases and Nico blamed him for that. Angered, when he saw the victim left his mobile phone at the hotel corridor, he rigged it to emit an electrical charge, which brutally killed Nico after he had picked up the mobile phone. Judge Pennington sentenced him to 7 years in jail. Post-investigation, Larry requested the team for a lighter sentence in exchange for information regarding Truth No More and then asked them to find his smartwatch. They found it, which (per Aaron) signified that Truth No More's scheme was initiated by "The Liar" and they recruited Larry and Dolores. The team also found a hidden message to them, which said: "Get me to inform you of the secret camp". Larry then directed the team to the hotel corridor to find his GPS device. Thanks to the device, they were able to track The Liar's location and shockingly, they met Dolores Johnson, who refused to talk anything else. When they wanted to arrest her, she escaped via a smoke bomb. Meanwhile, Chief McKinney asked Officer Perez and the player to investigate Truth No More. At the park, they found an envelope, which contained a strange message. Isabela deduced that the mastermind had recruited the depressed citizens and asked them to blow up the district and promised they would provide them a better life. The team then informed the Chief of their shocking discovery. After all the events, the Chief asked the team to be aware of the mastermind's scheme, while Jefferson intended to inspect The Liar's camp with the player. Summary Victim *'Nico Miralles' (found electrocuted at the hotel corridor) Weapon *'Mobile Phone' Killer *'Stephen West' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *This killer chews gum. *This killer plays billiards. *This killer knows electronics *This killer lost a tooth. *This killer wears a hotel badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hotel Corridor. (Clues: Business Card, Cleaning Kit, Victim's Body) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Velvet Bush's) *Find out why Velvet Bush was present at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Velvet Bush's identified; New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Faded Receipt, Mug) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Talk to Kalpana Padhi about the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt unraveled) *Examine Mug. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Chalk) *Analyze Chalk. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billiards) *Examine Cleaning Kit. (Result: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Stephen West's) *Question Stephen West if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Stephen West's identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Park Pool. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Notes Handwriting, Broken Pieces) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Teresa Miralles) *Inform Teresa Miralles of the victim’s death. (Prerequisite: Teresa Miralles identified on Photograph; Profile updated: Teresa chews gum and plays billiards) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Larry Howell's) *Bring Larry Howell back to jail. (Prerequisite: Prison Suit identified; Profile updated: Larry chews gum and plays billiards) *Investigate Dead End. (Prerequisite: interrogated; Clues: Locked Suitcase, Laptop) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Suitcase unlocked Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (06:00:00) *Confront Velvet why she accused the victim of her failure. (Prerequisite: Newspaper analyzed; Profile updated: Velvet plays billiards and chews gum) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Question Stephen why he stole the victim's belongings. (Prerequisite: Laptop unlocked; Profile updated: Stephen chews gum and plays billiards) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Analyze Mobile Phone. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Mobile Phone; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sofa. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Fruits, Badge, Angry Message) *Examine Fruits. (Result: Microchip) *Analyze Microchip. (09:00:00) *Confront Larry about the chronology how the victim aided him to escape from jail. (Prerequisite: Microchip analyzed; Profile updated: Larry knows electronics) *Examine Badge. (Result: Miralles' Family Logo) *Question Teresa why she broke her family logo. (Prerequisite: Miralles' Family Logo identified; Profile updated: Teresa knows electronics) *Examine Angry Message. (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance. (Result: Mango Lassi) *Ask Kalpana about her intentions to kill the victim. (Prerequisite: Mango Lassi matched; Profile updated: Kalpana and Stephen knows electronics & Kalpana chews gum) *Investigate Park Bench. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Wrapper, Faded Blueprint) *Examine Wrapper. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer lost a tooth) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Analyze Blueprint. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hotel badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (5/6). (No stars) Truth No More (5/6) *See what Larry wants. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Bar. (Prerequisite: Larry interrogated; Clue: Broken Metals) *Examine Broken Metals. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (06:00:00) *Question Larry about the secret camp. (Prerequisite: Smartwatch analyzed) *Investigate Hotel Corridor. (Prerequisite: Larry interrogated; Clue: Unknown Device) *Examine Unknown Device. (Result: GPS Device Liar's Location) *Confront Dolores Johnson about her roles in Truth No More. (Prerequisite: Dolores' location found) *Investigate Park Pool. (Result: Envelope) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Strange Message. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief McKinney of their shocking discovery. (Prerequisite: Strange Message analyzed) *Move on to a new crime. (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)